medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
John Baker
Sergeant John Baker is a playable protagonist in Allied Assault's third expansion pack: Breakthrough and in Medal of Honor: Heroes. He is a member of the 34th Infantry Division and an OSS Agent. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough Operation Torch – Africa 1943 Battle of Kasserine Pass During the Battle of Kasserine Pass, General Wheaters orders Baker to secure German Flak gun positions as well as uncovering intelligence in the enemy headquarters. Baker arrives in the battlefield to find that the American forces are losing. Eventually, almost all of his fellow soldiers are killed, forcing him to fight his way through alone. Along the way he hijacks a Panzer IV tank before meeting up with friendly reinforcements commanded by Captain Fuches. Fuches tells Baker that although the Germans are retreating, they are setting up minefields to halt the American advance. When one of Fuches' M4 Sherman minesweeper tanks gets destroyed by artillery fire, he instructs Baker to take down more artillery positions. After this, he, along with Fuches' infantry, provide covering fire for the surviving tanks as they begin minesweeping the pass. Unfortunately, just nearby a German ammunition depot (that according to the intel acquired by Baker, is crucial to German forces), another tank gets heavily damaged. Fuches tells him to destroy the depot while he and his engineers begin repairing the tank. Eventually, Baker fights his way inside the depot and plants his charges, destroying the depot. With the tank repaired, Baker and Fuches move out once again to their next destination: the Bizerte Canal. Fortress Bizerte After the tanks arrive at Bizerte Canal, Baker is briefed by another officer, who informs him that there are three British POW's inside the city's German-Italian fortress, and orders him to not only rescue the POW's and assist them in taking the fortress from within, but to also make contact with a double agent, Klaus Knefler. He gets across the canal using a boat (witnessing Wheaters' death along the way) and gets inside the fortress and releases the POW's, who arm themselves using MP40 sub-machine guns. After eliminating the fortress' garrison, the POWs' leader tells Baker that he will stay behind to keep the area secure, and orders him to rendezvous with Klaus. After dealing with more enemy reinforcements, Baker meets up with Klaus, who reveals that Axis forces are retreating towards a port called Point Carriere. The two men sneak their way through the city, and eventually disguise themselves as German and Italian officers. The two then leave the city using a truck. Sabotage in Section Carierre While driving to Point Carriere, Klaus tells him that there are documents listing enemy troop strength in Sicily, just on-board one of the freighters. After showing their fake ID papers at the dock's guards, Klaus tells him that he'll need new ID papers, and to rendezvous with him as soon as the freighter gets sabotaged. Baker goes to the harbormaster's office and kills him, taking new ID papers in the process. With his new ID papers, he is allowed to board the freighter. Once onboard, he kills some German officers and steals the documents. With his disguise blown, he fights his way to the engine room and plants his charges at them. Baker gets briefly knocked unconscious after the charges explode, but he regains consciousness and continues fighting his way through the city. He meets up with Klaus, who reveals that his truck has been destroyed. After fighting off wave after wave of German and Italian troops, the two men are able to escape the city with the documents. Operation Husky - Sicily 1943 Landing in Sicily Months later, Baker fights alongside the 82nd Airborne Division during Operation Husky. His glider gets shot down by anti-air emplacements, but he survives the crash. He begins destroying the AA guns, meeting up with more friendly paratroopers commanded by Lieutenant Phillips. Airport Caltagirone He and Phillips eventually embark on a mission to sabotage Italian fighters in an airfield in Caltagirone to ensure the successful landing of General Patton's 7th Army. After destroying a radio tower, the two men hijack a jeep and fight their way through enemy lines, eventually arriving at the airfield. Phillips gives Baker a silenced pistol and a De Lisle silenced rifle before leaving him to patrol the surrounding perimeter for enemy reinforcements. After sabotaging the fighters in the airfield, he scrambles the fighters, at which point he joins British officer Terry Lyndon. Lyndon tells Baker that a Panzer division is heading towards friendly forces in Gela. The two men set off to reinforce the paratroopers, just as the sabotaged fighters begin flying out of control, wreaking havoc and destroying much of the airfield in the process. Battle of Gela While en route to Gela, Lyndon and Baker are attacked by an Italian P40 tank. Baker destroys the tank using a Bazooka, and the two men continue on foot. Once on site, the paratroopers' squad leader tells Baker that they are outgunned by Italian forces. Baker assists the paratroopers in taking the town (meeting up with friendly reinforcements along the way). However, just after the town is taken, the Panzer division arrives with numerous P40 tanks. Fortunately, Baker destroys the tanks using bazookas and mortars. The road to Monte Cassino - Italy 1944 Battle of Monte Cassino Baker along with his sqaud was en-route to a British outpost when his Jeep got destroyed by a Stuka along with his squad. Shortly after Baker ambushed by German soldiers. After eliminating the soldiers Baker made his way to the British base where he was briefed that the assault of Monte Cassino is halted and allied forces are ordered to regroup, however many soldiers trapped in the city, lost from his squad or wounded. Baker along with the medic went into the city. Shooting their way into the city, Baker encountered a squad of British soldiers cornered by Germans. While helping them out a Panzer IV attacked them but Baker found a PIAT launcher and destroyed the Panzer. Baker and the medic went deeper into the city. Clearing houses, searching for soldiers Baker found two British soldiers along with a wounded US Soldier in one of the houses' basement. The medic told Baker that the soldier needs to taken back to base for immediate care and Baker should go further with the British soldiers. Later Baker freeded a squad of allied soldiers from German captivity and they told him that more soldiers held as POW further down the road. Baker made his way through the destroyed city into the prison area. Baker cleared the area from German forces shortly after he ecountered a couple of British POWs. Baker opened the prison cell and protected the prisoners from beign killed. When the last prisoners got on the escape truck Baker along with the soldiers exfiltrated the area. Sabotage in Anzio On 22 January 1944. Baker is contacted by king-6 and tells him that not far from Baker is an enemy railway gun K5 and need to blow up. Just in his direction moving German convoy. Setting the charge near the road and blowing up at the right time of all, John Baker with the battle moves to the goal. When he reached the railway, he found an Italian armored car-Autoblinda 41. Sitting in it and simultaneously shooting the Germans, he accelerates to the desired speed and flies into the K5 thereby blowing it up, while before the explosion jumping out of an armored car, the mission is completed. Battle of Monte Battagila 28 September 1944. central italy. Baker sits behind a machine gun jeep Willis. His fellow soldiers discuss that their unit is running out of ammunition. Then they see what it pulls up the Federal truck which has to deliver all that is needed. But unfortunately the truck destroys the German plane. Now the soldiers themselves have to deliver ammunition. Baker covers for them while one of his soldiers delivers the boxes. When I got back, they move on. Having reached the middle of the bridge soldiers see how about them flying a German plane and dropping a bomb. But fortunately they manage to pass it. Along the way, destroying a large cluster of enemy infantry, the guys drive up to the next goal. Baker along with his soldier get off the jeep go to a nearby building. Here begins the attack. Having beaten off it, one soldier says that Baker is necessary in the southern bunker. When he reached the goal, one of the gunners tells Baker that you need to hold out for a while until reinforcements arrive. Everyone dies in the shootout except Baker. Killing a large number of Germans. Here comes one of the soldiers and reports that need to regroup. Baker's moving to another point. When he reached one building, John with a Bazooka destroys a few tanks. After he descends into a dungeon and kills everyone there. When he reached the castle Baker finds a soldier who informs him that to get to the castle tower and call via walkie-talkie for backup. When he reached the tower, Baker sees as a soldier out of order radio due to the fact that the tower which is located near the castle is disabled. So Baker has to cover for him until he fixes it. After the task, Baker turns on the radio, and he was told that soon will arrive aircraft. The remains of American troops are forced to retreat as allied planes began bombing that castle. Medal of Honor: Heroes John Baker makes another appearance as one of three playable protagonists in ''Heroes. Missions involving him all take place in Italy as part of Operation Avalanche. His objectives include from shutting down an Nazi airfield to stealing the Enigma Machine to liberating the city of Naples from the Germans. After the events of the game, it was known that Baker had been re-assigned to the Pacific Theater of World War II and helped Joseph Griffin with the planning of POW raids, which would eventually mean that Joseph's brother, Donnie Griffin, might have been rescued. Medals Africa Star *Awarded for: Grateful recognition of service against an opposing armed force. Sgt. John Baker, along with his entire regiment, despite being heavily outnumbered, managed to prevent the advancement of enemy troops in Africa. Distinguished Flying Cross *Awarded for: Surviving a fatal glider crash on July 10, 1943, and holding off the advancement of Axis troops. Sgt. John Baker, Special Forces, successfully completed a tremendously difficult tour of duty in Operation Husky. Air Medal *Awarded for: Discernible contribution to the operational air-land assaults against armed enemy forces, for the events surrounding September 28, 1944. Sgt. John Baker successfully radioed coordinates that obliterated Battle Mountain enemy forces at Monte Battaglia. Bronze Star *Awarded for: Heroic and meritorious achievement of service in connection with the operations against an opposing armed force. Sgt. John Baker, Special Forces, successfully completed a challenging tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Silver Star *Awarded for: Gallantry in action against an opposing armed force. Sgt. John Baker, Special Forces, successfully completed a tremendously difficult tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Distinguished Service Cross *Awarded for: Extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an opposing force. Sgt. John Baker, Special Forces, successfully completed a tremendously difficult tour of duty in the European Theater of Operations. Gallery Baker Heroes wp.jpg|Baker's full apperance. Baker (AAB).PNG|Baker in the cover art of Medal of Honor: Allied Assualt: Breakthrough Trivia * Even though he fought with the 34th Infantry Division, the cover depicts him wearing a 1st Infantry Division arm patch. * This is the only character in the series who collaborated with the German resistance (Klaus Kneffler) * Baker is the first character in the series who participates in the battles on the Italian front(Manon Batist is not considered because she performed only sabotage mission). * Baker's photo in Heroes has significant differences with the Baker on the cover of Breakthrough. Perhaps the Heroes are shown a photo from his youth. uk:Джон Бейкер Category:Playable Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes Category:Americans Category:Males